Songs of Our Heart
by nighttimesshadow
Summary: 10 short drabbles inspired by 10 different songs. Ichiruki.


**Disclaimer: I do not own them T.T**

**A.N.- Sorry if these are lame and don't make any sense. All of these are inspired by the songs.. (Except Bolero, which is six minutes long XD). Only one song was not written as part of the song or inspired by it. I had written that a while ago, and thought it fit. So #5 had originally nothing to do with the song.**

* * *

**~Songs of our Heart~**

**1. Perfect - Pink**

Walking home from school, Ichigo saw a long trail of blood on the ground. Worried, he took his phone out and followed the trail, ready to call 911 for an emergency. At the end of the blood, he saw a small crumpled figure on the ground, whimpering in pain as it nursed its injuries. As he approached it, he saw that it was a girl. Not just any girl, but his long time crush, Rukia.

He immediately rushed over to her, forgetting entirely about his phone as he saw Rukia, instead hurrying over to help her. When he saw that she was sobbing, he was shocked. The Rukia, who was always so strong, was crying? Unsure of himself, he just wrapped his arms around her tiny frame.

"Are you alright?"

For a few moments, all her heard was sobbing, before she had managed to calm herself down long enough to answer him.

"No…"

"Where does it hurt?"

"My heart… th-they found me when I was walking home. Th-they called m-me a slut, a-and a-"

Ichigo tightened his grip on the delicate figure for a moment as he tried to swallow his anger at them (he would beat them up later for this) long enough to answer her, "It doesn't matter what they say. All you need to know is that no matter what anyone else says; just know that you are perfect."

"You are perfect, to me."

**2. Bolero – Tohoshinki**

Rukia watched the other girl's toes as they gracefully danced across the stage. As she watched, she tried to imagine that she was one of them, dancing alongside them on their stage high above the crowd.

"_A-a-a-a-a-nd introducing Rukia Kuchiki!" Not even nervous, she stepped out into the spotlight to give her small curtsy as the crowd applauded. Perhaps she could get some roses, maybe even from the manager's son Ichigo…_

"Hey girl!"

Rukia looked up into the eyes of her boss.

"Aren't you supposed to be cleaning?" He grinned evilly as he handed her a mop and a bucket before walking away. Sadly, she took it and began to do her job. Her dream was still only a dream. As she cleaned, she discovered that one of the dancers had left behind a pair of slippers. Even though she knew she shouldn't, she couldn't stop herself from reaching for the shoes and slipping them on. They fit like a glove.

Once she had put them on, she took a few steps that she had seen the girls practice. Step, step, plié. As soon as she started, she found she couldn't stop her feet as they flowed gracefully from one step to the next. Plié, Brisé.

She was so caught up in her dance that she did not notice the other person in the room watching her until she heard a clapping sound. Rukia froze in mid step, then slowly turned around, mentally bracing herself for a scolding. As she looked up, she found herself not looking into the hateful eyes of her boss, but rather the warm, soulful eyes of his son.

"That was amazing. How come I've never seen you around?"

Rukia blushed. "I-I'm just the cleaning girl, sir," she said with a formal bow.

"Well, we should change that, shouldn't we?"

Rukia's head snapped up in surprise. "What? You would?"

"Of course," Ichigo smiled at her, and Rukia felt as if she was melting inside. "Come." He held out his hand, and Rukia took it.

Finally things were going to change for the better.

**3. King of Anything - Sara Bareilles**

"I don't care, Ni-sama! I love Ichigo, and nothing you say or do will change that!" Byakuya was shock, and he tried not to show it. This was the first time that his little sister had ever talked back to him, or even raised her voice at him.

Rukia stormed out to find Ichigo and tell him how she felt. Her brother couldn't stop them from loving each other.

**4. Making a Memory - Plain White Tees**

_He didn't remember…_, Rukia thought, shaking her head sadly. Today was their 5th year anniversary, the 5th year since Ichiruki came to be. Even her friends had remembered, but not Ichigo? Orihime, Uryu, Renji, and even her brother had all offered their congratulations in their own way.

She headed to the balcony of her small apartment building, the place where Ichigo had first confessed to her. She leaned against the railing, staring up at the stars.

"Brings back some memories, doesn't it?" said a familiar voice. Rukia turned around to see Ichigo standing behind her, a bouquet of flowers in his hand. "Happy anniversary."

"So you didn't forget," Rukia teased with a smirk. Ichigo smiled back at her, then suddenly turned always, nervous.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked, worried. Ichigo was normally never nervous. He looked back at her, then to her surprise, grabbed her left hand and kneeled in front of her. In his other hand was a ring.

"Will you marry me?" Rukia was shocked, and didn't reply. Ichigo looked down sadly. "It's ok if you-"

"Yes!" Ichigo smiled. Then pulled her to him for a kiss, slipping the ring onto her ring finger.

It was indeed a night to remember.

**5. My Heart Will Go On – Celine Dion**

Rukia was crushed. Nothing mattered to her anymore. What had happened to her old, confident self? That part of her had disappeared when she had her heart broken by her first love. He had been Rukia's best friend who had always been there for her, even when her parents had decided that he was useless and decided to kick her out of the house. When he had comforted Rukia, Rukia had realized that she had feelings for him. She confessed, and the other returned her feelings. For the first time, Rukia felt like she was loved and was not just a burden to everyone. Then, a year later, her love left him for another. Rukia's heart was crushed. She felt worthless. No one loved her or cared about her. She didn't want to do anything anymore; she wouldn't eat, talk, or leave her room. All she would do was lie on her bed and stare at the ceiling, showing no sign of life other than the slight rise and fall of her chest. She knew what it felt like to have her heart broken.

Finally, Rukia's roommate, Orihime, finally forced her to get out of bed and go to school. Rukia knew Orihime worried about her, and was tired of all of the nagging, so she obeyed to make her happy. Rukia returned to school, deciding never to let anyone in her life again. She would only end up getting hurt.

"I see you finally decided to join us again Rukia." She just nodded blankly, and headed to her seat. She didn't even notice the new person sitting next to her until the person spoke to her.

"Hello, my name is Kurosaki Ichigo. It's nice to meet you." Rukia turned to him, and barely managed to hold back a gasp and a blush as she saw him. He had nicely toned arms, a handsome face, and warm chocolate brown eyes that seemed to see into her soul.

"Uh, Kuchiki Rukia," she stammered. Ichigo laughed at her stuttering, a deep baritone laugh. She felt his cheeks getting warm as she struggled to compose herself. "It's nice to meet you too." Ichigo smiled at her, and for the first time in what felt like decades, Rukia smiled back.

Suddenly, she knew everything was going to be alright again.

**6. The one that got away – Katy Perry**

Rukia slowly walked up the path to a special place. She smoothed down her gray hair as she bent over panting. She slowly caught her breath before smiling at her first, and last, love's grave.

She still remembered the day he died. They had had their first fight that day and Ichigo had stormed out. That was the last time she had seen him. The next day, he was dead.

She ran her hands over the engraved letters that spelled out his name. _Ichigo Kurosaki._ The one who got away.

**7. My Sanctuary – Utada Hikaru**

"Ichigo…" Rukia sobbed into the embrace of her best friend. He wrapped his arms around her small frame, trying to comfort her.

"It's alright, everything's alright now," he whispered into her ear. She continued to cry, the silent sob racking her small body. Not knowing what else to do, he kissed her, pouring all of his feelings into that one kiss. For a moment, Rukia did not respond, but then she began kissing him back with the same intensity.

_Maybe everything will be alright,_ Rukia thought, _As long as I have my sanctuary there to save me._

**8. She Will Be Loved – Maroon 5**

"C'mon, Orihime. You know how much Ichigo loves Rukia, and that she loves him back just as much. They are perfect for each other, so just leave them be and move on." Ichigo had just confessed to Rukia today, and they started dating. Orihime tried to support the fact that her two close friends were now dating, but for some reason, she just couldn't bring herself to. So that is why she found herself going to her best friend, Tatsuki, for comfort.

"I know, Tatsuki. It just hurts that he won't ever think of me as anything but a friend when I've been here the entire time, waiting for him. After so long, how can I just move on?"

"I know, Orihime, I know. But sometimes we just have to accept that some things will never be."

**9. Blue Train – Asian Kung Fu Generation**

Rukia ran as fast as she could. There was still a chance, that if she could just run fast enough, that she could still make it on time.

She crashed into a few people on the way, barely even pausing in her step as she shouted a quick apology in their direction. There was no time to waste.

Run.

Run.

Run.

She could already see the station. Quick! Quick!

Just as she had stepped up onto the platform, she heard the announcement saying that the train would depart in less than a minute. She gave herself a quick smile - she had made it on time.

She ran along the length of the train, trying to find that one face, one special face.

"Ichigo!" she shouted as she saw him. The man looked up from inside the train. "I LOVE YOU! See you next month!"

Ichigo smiled as he saw his lover's face on the platform, then mouthed back: I love you too.

**10. Fireworks – Katy Perry **

"Ichigo look! Fireworks!"

Ichigo smiled at the small girl in his arms as she excitedly pointed at the dark sky. She was excitedly watching the bright bursts of color lighting up the black sky. She was beautiful, more beautiful than any light or bright display in the world.

Rukia turned to look at him, catching him staring at her.

"Ichigo, why aren't you watching the fireworks?"

He smiled.

"Because you are my fireworks."

* * *

A.N. - Ahhhh~~ Done! Sorry if some of these are just weird or don't make any sense… I wrote them quickly (In the time that it took for the song to play^^ It was fun to challenge myself like that). So… review? Please?


End file.
